


The Wealthy One

by Renkhal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Playing With Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkhal/pseuds/Renkhal
Summary: Now that she knows Kara is Supergirl, Lena comes clean about a secret of her own.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	The Wealthy One

Considering the three executive assistants sitting outside of the woman’s office, Kara expected Lena to be extremely organized and on top of her schedule. Surprisingly she never seemed to be anytime the superhero stopped by in either of her personas, always surprising the CEO at her arrival. Even after three years and everything they had gone through together, it never seemed to change.

“What keeps you so busy all the time?” Kara asked one day after they had lunch in the office. “I mean, I get that running a company is no small task but you have three assistants and yet you still seem to have tons of work to do.”

Lena was quiet for a long moment before she sighed and set aside her tableware. “I suppose since you shared your secret identity with me the other day, it would only be right to tell you mine,” she said softly, wringing her fingers together in her lap. “Two of my assistants aren’t actually working on L-Corp business, despite being on the payroll. They’re keeping track of souls for me, because I’m also the Lord of the Underworld - also known as Hades.”

There was a long silence as Kara thought about why the name sounded familiar to her, and then she remembered a movie that had a similar character and frowned. “Wait, like the blue guy in  _ Hercules _ ?”

Lena laughed. “Of course that’s what you remember the name from,” she teased, her body relaxing a little. “Obviously I’m not blue, nor do I have fire for hair, but the mythology is still similar enough I suppose. Except, Hades is a title and not just one person. LuthorCorp was started by my father as a shell company to give him a way to leave a footprint on the world as well as keep track of the Underworld’s inhabitants and influx of population.”

“I’m a little confused. I thought this was a tech company even under him?”

“Oh it was, after the first year when he realized that he was getting a little scrutiny for not designated his business for taxes. After that he realized he had to come up with something official and saw how technology was a thriving market, so he began to work on the company in earnest.”

“Oh, okay.” Kara nodded and leaned back. “Was Lex the next Hades when he died?”

Lena shook her head. “No, he wasn’t. When Lionel died, the title was passed to me but the company itself was given to Lex. I think Lionel expected that Lex would gain the title as well, but that wasn’t the case. In some ways I think that’s what made my brother so fanatical about your cousin. He had expected to become a god and instead he was just a man, while your cousin did all these amazing things and gained the praise of the people. And I was too young to take the mantle fully, so he did a lot of the administrative work for me until I graduated from college. When I finally dug into my heritage fully, even that was gone from him and he took it out on Superman.”

Kara frowned. “Is that why he kept trying to kill you after he went to prison?”

“I believe so, yes. I have no children, so I assume he always thought that by killing me he would become the next Hades. Unfortunately that isn’t how it works, not that he’d believe me.”

Sensing that Lena was torn by her feelings on the subject of her brother, Kara decided to divert the subject a little. “Is the Underworld actually within the earth? I mean, I went looking once a teen and Eliza got really mad when she found out I dug a hole in the ground and nearly went to China.”

“You would go looking for a mythical place, wouldn’t you?”

“Hey! I was new to Earth and easily confused by fiction, okay?”

“Well, it isn’t entirely fiction,” Lena pointed out with a smirk. Kara rolled her eyes and gave her a playful shoulder shove. “Anyway, it isn’t a physical location as far as I can tell. Not on this plane of existence at least.”

Kara nodded. “I assume it’s similar to the fifth dimension?”

“Yes, a little, though I’m not sure how exactly to describe it.” Lena was thoughtful for a moment. “Would you… like to see it?”

That made the blond perk up. “Would I ever!”

The brunette laughed and stood, smoothing her skirt. “All right. Let’s go then.”

“Wait, now?”

“Of course! No time like the present, right?” Lena walked over to the interior wall and slid a hidden panel back to reveal a set of buttons. There was an elevator shaft there, something Kara had seen with her x-ray vision before, but the alien had assumed it went to a safe room several floors below the building. “You’ll have to be careful while we’re there. I’m not sure what would happen to you, but since there isn’t a yellow sun like we have here on the surface I don’t know if you’ll be, well, super down there.”

“I’ll be careful. I believe I told you before that I wasn’t always super-powered.”

“I remember you telling me that.” The wall split open once a set of buttons had been pressed on the panel, and then Lena closed it and stepped into the elevator. There was only a slight pause before Kara joined her, and the women clasped hands. It was done almost automatically, something that they just did on elevators now after Kara admitted her claustrophobia and that elevators could trigger it.

The ride was shorter than Kara had been expecting, and opened into what looked like another part of L-Corp. Lena stepped out of the elevator and the blond followed. They walked through the room and the brunette opened a door on the far side, exposing a pitch black room.

“This will take us into the Underworld,” Lena told her, turning to look at Kara. “Are you sure you want to see? It’s… not exactly the most welcoming of places. In fact, it’s not all that dissimilar to L-Corp in many places.”

Kara smiled. “I want to see, of course I do! This is part of who you are, Lena, and I want to know everything about you.” There was a dusting of pink on Lena’s cheeks, though Kara didn’t seem to notice as she looked on at the black room. “So, we just go in?”

“Wait!” Lena put a hand on Kara’s bicep, something that always made her feel warm as she felt the hardened muscle there. Quickly pushing that down, she stepped between the woman and the room. “Let me enter first, all right?”

Kara frowned, not wanting Lena to go anywhere she hadn’t cleared for safety, but nodded anyway. This wasn’t exactly her expertise, but it was Lena’s. After she was sure Kara wouldn’t move, Lena turned and walked into the darkness until she had disappeared from sight. It didn’t take long before Kara had rushed after her, and where she would up was just a mirror image of the room they just left. Turning, she saw that from this side the door showed the other room clearly rather than darkness.

“That is so cool.”

“I’m glad you’re impressed, darling,” Lena teased, causing the Kryptonian to turn back to her. The CEO was already at the door leaving the room, and Kara walked over to join her. “There are some places that are very dangerous so stay close to me.”

“Don’t worry, Lena, I’ll protect you.”

“That’s lovely, but I don’t need any protection down here. Not even my brother would be able to harm me in my own domain,” Lena explained before she opened the door and led the way into a hallway that looked straight from L-Corp’s building. “A lot of the architecture here has molded itself to represent something along my own imagination. It wasn’t like this when my father died, and it wasn’t until I decided to rebrand the company that it fully formed into what it currently is.”

“Wait, this place can change on its own?”

“Yes, it can. It’s based on the current Hades and the way they think and feel.”

What followed was a very interesting tour. The different floors of the L-Corp cloned Underworld held different parts of the Underworld, the elevator having Charon to press the buttons for the passengers of the metal car as it moved up and down the building. Unlike the myths, people were free to come and go from the various floors, though none moved past the ground floor and into the depths of the Underworld.

Eventually Charon pressed the top button and Lena led Kara back into the room from earlier. “What did you think?”

“You run a tight ship everywhere,” Kara teased as they stood in the room. “This is really cool, Lena. I can understand why you might hide it normally. What made you tell me, anyway?”

Lena bit her bottom lip and wrangled her fingers together again as her expression turned a little nervous. “Well, I suppose it was in part because you told me you were Supergirl,” she said softly, almost hesitantly. Kara waited, somehow understanding there was more to the explanation and wanting to give the woman time to say it on her own terms. “I’ve been… rather fond of you for a long time, Kara. In fact, most of our friendship I’ve had… well, feelings for you. Romantic feelings, I mean. And when you told me your secret identity, when you finally entrusted me with all of you, I found I wanted to share all of me as well. And I hoped that you’d be able to accept all of me, even if your feelings weren’t romantic in nature.”

If she had been brave enough to raise her eyes to the blond’s she’d have seen the gentle hope in blue eyes that quickly turned to happiness and pulled the woman’s lips into a bright smile. But instead she kept her green eyes down and to the right, not wanting to look up and see rejection of her feelings.

“Oh Lena,” Kara sighed before speeding over to her and wrapping her up in a hug. “I doubt I could ever not accept you. I think I’ve loved you since that day I followed Kal-El into your office to corner and entrap you. At least, I wanted to entrap you - if Kal-El did as well, it was definitely not in the way I was thinking as I sat in your office. Or if it was, I definitely don’t want to know. And if I ever learn he had been having those same thoughts, I might have to bury him because I don’t think-”   
  


Lena pressed her lips to malleable Kryptonian lips, and easily distracted Kara. It didn’t take but a moment for the blond to return the kiss, keeping the contact until Lena had to pull away to take a breath. She had leaned forward to continue the kissing, but the brunette put a finger on the superhero’s lips with a grin.

“I love you, but we do not have time for a lengthy makeout session, Kara,” Lena teased. Kara pouted, and Lena felt her conviction melting. “I mean it. I have to get back to work.”

“You have three assistants, surely one of them can finish your paperwork for the day,” came the plea as lips lowered and started to trail over pale skin along Lena’s neck.

Moaning, Lena leaned into Kara’s strong frame. “I would absolutely love to right this moment, because there is little more I’d like than to take you home and explore this, but I’m afraid my assistants don’t have the knowledge to go through my paperwork to my specifications.”

Kara groaned and stopped kissing her neck, but didn’t move her face either. “Fine. But I’m stopping under duress.”

“Trust me, so am I,” Lena grumbled, causing the blond to chuckle. “Though, the sooner I get back and get my work done, the sooner I can meet you for dinner and then, perhaps, we can continue this train of thought back and my place?”

A blink and a rush of air followed, and then Lena was in the elevator with Kara’s arms around her. “How about I meet you at your place at 7 with takeout?” Kara said, her voice low, as the cart moved upwards towards Lena’s office. “I’m not sure I have the capability to eat in public with the temptation of what I want to do with you on my mind the entire time.”

Lena laughed, pulling herself out of Kara’s hold as the doors opened on her floor. As she neared her desk, she turned back and said, “I’ll be sure to be home by 7 tonight then,” as she opened a drawer and pulled out a key on a keyring with Supergirl’s family crest. “The balcony key.”

With another burst of speed, Kara had the key in hand and her lips brushed against Lena’s before she was cleaning up their lunch and walking towards the door. “See ya later, then, Lee!”

The door closed gently, and Lena hummed. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read "A Dark Wife" by S.E. Deimer and it just fueled my need to make a "Lena is Hades" fanfiction. This story doesn't actually have anything to do with the novel, and I'd been toying with a multi-chapter version of this but couldn't make it work in my head. And after my last one-shot, my girlfriend was like "You're really good at these short pieces" so I thought I'd give a one-shot of the idea a chance.
> 
> If someone wants to expand on this idea, I encourage it! Send me a link to it if you do!


End file.
